Antarès écarlate
by Nevermind555
Summary: Petite fiction sur Kardia du Scorpion : son entraînement, la remise de son armure, son ralliement au Sanctuaire et son amitié - voire plus - avec Dégel.
1. L'Eveil

**Antarès écarlate**

 _Chapitre 1 : l'Eveil_

Kardia défaisait les bandages de ses mains. Faible protection, hélas... elles étaient en sang. Il grimaça, les observa un instant alors qu'elles suintaient. Les coups de la veille n'avaient guère eu le loisir de cicatriser. Mais l'adolescent en avait déjà vu d'autres. Pour se consoler, il se concentra, développant le cosmos nécessaire à faire pousser un ongle écarlate sur l'index - le dard du Scorpion. Il contempla l'instrument un long moment, sous toutes les coutures, très fier à la fois de la couleur rappelant le sang et de la pointe menaçante. Il renouvela l'expérience avec l'index de la main opposée. Même jeu. Oh, l'ongle n'était pas si long que cela mais il se mettait au défi de lui faire gagner une bonne longueur d'ici quelques mois. Il aimait cela, les défis... il carburait en fixant la barre très haut.

Il était également très satisfait de constater que son coeur s'était tenu tranquille alors qu'il venait de faire appel à son cosmos. L'excitation le gagnait, allongeant son sourire en un rictus pour le moins terrible, accélérant les battements de son coeur déjà sollicité par l'entraînement ardu de la journée. Une crispation traître au niveau du muscle le prit. Il grimaça. "Non..." Dans un geste devenu instinctif, il plaça sa main sur l'emplacement de l'organe capricieux, tentant de respirer normalement. Le coeur fit un soubresaut puis se calma. "Voilà... c'est bien." Oui, Kardia parlait à son coeur. C'était, du reste, la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à dompter alors autant s'en faire un ami, à défaut de pouvoir se l'arracher en bonne et due forme - envie qui ne lui manquait guère lorsque ce fichu coeur se rappelait douloureusement à son bon souvenir !

Malgré la technique interdite appliquée jadis par Krest du Verseau, le coeur, dont la vie avait été rallongée par le sang d'Athéna, se montrait capricieux, notamment lorsqu'il était pleinement sollicité. Il atteignait alors des températures très élevées, chaleur qui consumait Kardia de l'intérieur et menait immanquablement à une crise importante.

* * *

Les crises... comment les décrire ?... un spasme violent comme si 1000 aiguilles frappaient l'organe en même temps, en divers endroits, le faisant tousser violemment, éjectant du sang qui maculait sa bouche, souillant lèvres et commissures, coulant le long du menton. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui en général et il se retrouvait au sol, tremblant de toutes parts, yeux plissés, bouche ensanglantée et déformée par la douleur.

Kardia secoua la tête. La dernière crise aiguë remontait à deux mois. Oui, très exactement deux mois. Début de l'été. Fin d'après-midi. Surchauffe cardiaque. Révolte de l'organe rebelle. Chaleur. Douleur. Crise. Heureusement, il trouva suffisamment de force pour s'éloigner du lieu d'entraînement et chuter, en contrebas, à l'abri des regards. Ces crises... elles constituaient véritablement LA faiblesse de Kardia. Une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait ni tolérer ni montrer mais qu'il devait subir. A la douleur, l'expression du jeune garçon était teintée de rage. Une rage sourde, grondante, résignée. Non seulement les crises étaient douloureuses mais en plus elles le laissaient dans un état déplorable durant une ou plusieurs demi-journée, à demi-inconscient, bref une loque !... une loque brûlante.

* * *

Kassim était le maître de Kardia. Turc d'origine, ce dernier s'était installé avec sa famille dans le petit village de pêche de Klima. Kassim se prit immédiatement d'affection pour le jeune effronté - à dire vrai, et Kardia l'ignorait, Kassim avait perdu un fils du même âge de Kardia qui possédait, lui aussi, un caractère bien trempé. La perte du fils unique fut une grande douleur. Mais le couple eut la joie d'accueillir une petite fille du nom de Aleyna. La petite fixait souvent Kardia de ses yeux immenses. Le garçon se livrait alors à une panoplie de grimaces toutes plus tordantes les unes que les autres pour amuser la fillette, dans le dos des parents.

Un jour, alors que les parents devaient s'absenter un moment, Kassim n'hésita pas, malgré les quelques réticences de son épouse, à confier la petite à l'apprenti chevalier. D'abord profondément agacé : "J'ai mieux à faire, sérieux !", ce dernier se prit au jeu et Kassim les retrouva dans le jardin, Aleyna juchée sur le dos de Kardia qui ruait mieux que personne !

Depuis ce jour, Kardia fut invité régulièrement à la table de son maître. Le restant du temps, pour ses repas, Kardia chassait, ce qui aiguisait sa vue et affinait ses techniques. Il rotissait son maigre gibier à la broche. Il était extraordinairement indépendant, limite sauvage. Kardia souhaitait dépendre de personne.

* * *

"Tu vois là-haut ? c'est Antarès. La Géante rouge." en désignant l'étoile du doigt.

Kardia plissait les yeux. Bon... certes, elle brillait plus intensément que les autres...

"Άντάρης en grec."

"A tes souhaits !..."

"Ecoute-moi, Kardia, c'est sérieux. C'est l'étoile qui symbolise Arès, dieu de la guerre. En arabe, Antarès se nomme _Qalb al agrab_ , ce qui signifie 'le coeur du Scorpion' parce qu'elle se trouve véritablement à cet emplacement. C'est un rubis incandescent et..."

Kassim s'interrompit. Le garçon venait de poser la tête contre l'épaule du maître et sommeillait.

* * *

Même si Kardia se mêlait peu à la population locale - qui l'appelait l'enfant sauvage - il lui arrivait fréquemment de se frotter à la mauvaise graine du village, ciblant notamment les plus âgés que lui.

"Regarde... voilà la crevette."

Kardia levait le sourcil, peu impressionné par les insultes.

"Lève-toi et viens, que la crevette te montre ce dont elle est capable."

"Peuh ! sérieux, tu penses que tu me fais peur ?!"

"Tu causes trop. Arrives !" en adoptant une belle posture de combat.

L'aîné cracha son brin d'herbe et se rua sur le malheureux scorpion en devenir.

Kardia était vif, aussi bien en esquive qu'en attaque. Il essouffla consciencieusement le garçon puis l'acheva d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le dominant, bras croisés, il regardait l'autre ramper, sentant une excitation malsaine le gagner tout entier alors que sa bande l'abandonnait. Il asséna un nouveau coup qui fit chanceler le garçon.

"Allez, relève-toi. C'est pas terminé !..."

Kardia l'aggripa vu qu'il refusait obstinément d'obtempérer, le traînant sur plusieurs mètres puis l'assomma à l'aide d'un coup musclé sur le crâne, se tapant une main contre l'autre une fois sa besogne terminée. "La crevette, hein ?! fais-moi rire, gros tas !..."

* * *

"C'est bien... non, reste concentré !..."

Kardia tentait à la fois de canaliser le cosmos qui grondait en lui et d'écouter les instructions du maître - ardu ! et par-dessus le marché, il fallait qu'il veille à ce que son coeur se tienne à carreau !

"Reprends-toi, Kardia !..."

Le maître abandonna l'attaque.

"Mais pourquoi ?..." s'insurgea le disciple.

"Quelque chose trouble ta concentration."

Kardia grinçait des dents. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Le coeur... le fichu coeur...

"Peut-être pourrais-tu m'en parler et nous trouverions une solution à ce qui te tracasse." proposa aimablement Kassim.

"J'vais bien." trop vite rétorqué pour être vrai et donner le change.

"Je suis là pour t'aider, Kardia."

"J'vais bien, j'vous dis !"

La colère venait de se figer dans les prunelles, leur offrant cette nuance incandescente en guise d'avertissement.

"Bien. Alors je te laisse réfléchir. Entraînement suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Kardia hallucinait ! il avait presque envie de se jeter à la gorge de son propre maître.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe desséchée et ronchonna un très long moment.

"Mêle-toi de tes affaires !..."

Là, sur le moment, outre passer ses nerfs sur son maître, il était pris de l'envie de s'ouvrir la poitrine et d'arracher l'organe qui lui causait tant de soucis et empêchait son ascension.

Il resta là durant près d'une heure, réfléchissant lorsque soudain...

"OUAIS !" en bondissant tel un cabri trop longtemps privé de liberté. Il faisait face au soleil couchant, regard brillant d'une nouvelle perspective. Son coeur... cette faiblesse... il en ferait un atout.

* * *

Kardia hésitait. Fortement. Devait-il évoquer avec le maître la nouvelle perspective qui le berçait depuis la veille ?... ou tenter par lui-même d'apprivoiser ces nouvelles techniques ?... ce qui rendait la tâche compliquée était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué avec le maître ses problèmes de coeur... alors le faire maintenant était se voir réduit et humilié. Et la fierté naturelle de Kardia hurlait au désaccord !

"Je sais quelle est ton idée... je l'ai cernée depuis un moment déjà." amena calmement Kassim.

Kardia clignait.

"De quoi vous parlez ?"

"De faire battre ton coeur plus rapidement pour enflammer ton cosmos et dispenser une chaleur intense sous forme d'attaque ultime."

Kardia restait là, bouche ouverte comme pour gober les insectes volants. Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

"Krest m'a parlé de toi avant ton arrivée."

Foutu vieux débris !

Kardia croisa les bras avec un gros "houmpf !" de contrariété.

"Je peux aider." assura Kassim.

"C'est ma vie, mon choix."

"Je peux aider." répéta le maître, patient.

Mais Kardia était dans le genre buté. Il ne se déciderait pas du jour au lendemain.

* * *

Kassim déposa le corps tremblant et fiévreux de l'adolescent dans le premier lit venu. Il chercha de l'eau fraîche et s'en occupa comme un père. Kardia avait beau être têtu, il savait parfaitement où il allait. Ceci plaisait à Kassim. Kardia ferait un beau Scorpion, entêté et fier.

"Hey, gamin, tu ne vas pas lâcher maintenant, hmm ?..."

Kardia n'entendait pas, se contentant d'ouvrir des yeux voilés sur la silhouette qui se démenait à ses côtés. L'attaque basée sur la chaleur de son coeur était loin d'être maîtrisée... il lui faudrait des années. Si sa vie y résistait, évidemment...

* * *

L'ongle était beau. D'un rouge parfait. Ecarlate. Sang. Antarès. Violent. Il était d'une longueur terrible, s'allongeant à mesure que l'excitation guerrière du Scorpion grandissait.

Kassim n'avait encore jamais vu d'ongle de cette taille. Kardia était visiblement exceptionnel... mais le maître était troublé... quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son disciple... une sorte de... folie meurtrière. La veille, il l'avait surpris à torturer, de la plus abominable des façons, un adversaire potentiel. Le sourire terriblement sadique de Kardia avait semé le doute dans l'esprit du maître... Que se passerait-il une fois qu'il aura revêtu l'armure ?...

De son côté, Kardia avait bien noté le malaise de son maître par rapport à ses capacités. Il n'aurait pas accepté de lire, dans le regard de Kassim, la moindre peur mais il n'en avait, fort heureusement, jamais décelé. C'était plutôt de l'interrogation et de la préoccupation.

"Vous vous passez la rate au court-bouillon pour rien." avait fini par dire le jeune homme.

"Ta façade est si bien étudiée... que trouver la faille relève pratiquement du miracle."

"Ouais et j'ai pas envie d'un miracle de si tôt."

Kassim comprenait ce que tentait de camoufler Kardia. Bien sûr... mais son disciple était loin d'être un modèle de maîtrise de soi. Il craignait que le moindre choc ne fasse ressurgir cette nature indomptable et enflammée. Kassim eut un petit sourire malgré ses inquiétudes. "Tu es bien le digne fils du Scorpion... tes attaques, si elles sont bien menées, surprendront plus d'un adversaire mais s'il te plaît, évite-leur cet excès de sadisme."

"Ah... je peux rien promettre de tel." en se levant tandis que le vent du Sud venait jouer avec ses cheveux. "Comme on dit, dans le feu de l'action..." avec un sourire illustrant parfaitement ses dires.

* * *

Kassim suivait le combat des yeux sans rien laisser transparaître sur le visage. Son disciple combattait avec ses tripes, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il voulait cette armure, il la voulait pour se prouver qu'il avait passé toutes les épreuves, même les plus douloureuses, et qu'il avait pris une revanche certaine sur un gros désavantage de la nature.

L'ongle au dard avait pris pour habitude de frapper aussi bien à distance que de manière rapprochée. Kardia excellait en la matière, sa rapidité ayant un effet foudroyant.

Il mit à terre tous ses opposants, les jaugent d'un oeil satisfait se tordre de douleur, mains sur les hanches, expression terrifiante sur le visage. Assurément, jamais Scorpion n'aura été ni ne sera aussi sadique...

L'armure vint au vainqueur sans opposer la moindre résistance, épousant parfaitement le corps solide de Kardia qui jubilait, sourire s'allongeant jusqu'à visiter ses oreilles.

Kassim vint le féliciter avant de prendre soin de ses adversaires mis à mal, sous le ricanement narquois du désormais Saint du Scorpion.

"Il est l'heure pour toi de retourner au Sanctuaire, Kardia." en chargeant deux corps sur ses épaules.

Kardia leva le pouce et s'empara de la box, en s'éloignant. Il détestait les adieux.


	2. Le Sanctuaire

_Chapitre 2 : le Sanctuaire_

Kardia, box sur le dos, s'étirait tout son long devant la mer, sur la petite plage non loin du Sanctuaire qui surplombait la région. Cette traversée en bateau venait de lui ouvrir l'appétit. Il déposa sa box sur le sable et retira ses sandales avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, scrutant le mouvement des vagues. Il ferma les yeux et fit pousser son ongle dans une magnifique aura dorée propre aux Golds. Il repéra les mouvements d'un petit banc de poissons dans l'eau et lança son attaque, faisant remonter les poissons morts à la surface. Il les fit frire et s'en régala, tout empoisonnés qu'ils étaient - ça leur donnait vraiment un goût spécial, il fallait bien le reconnaître !

* * *

Après ce festin, il se laissa tomber en arrière alors que le ciel s'étoilait. Il repensa aux paroles de Kassim concernant sa constellation et tenta de repérer Antarès. Peine perdue !... l'appétit de son estomac étant à présent satisfait, un autre venait de s'éveiller, lui fouettant sauvagement les reins... oui, là, le Scorpion aurait bien eu envie d'un petit câlin. Durant son entraînement sur l'île de Milos, il n'avait guère eu le temps ni le loisir pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Le Scorpion poussa un soupir rageur. Pour ce genre d'échange, il valait mieux être à deux... mais Antarès veillait sur son chevalier nouveau-né et soudain, alors que le feu venait de s'éteindre, laissant à peine quelques braises survivre, une silhouette attira le regard perçant du Scorpion, non loin, sur le rivage. La respiration coupée, le Scorpion détaillait les faits et gestes de la forme indubitablement féminine. Cette dernière ôtait en effet ses vêtements un à un, effeuillage improvisé dont le Scorpion ne loupait pas une miette !... puis elle alla se tremper hardiment dans l'eau, jouant avec les vagues venant s'échouer sur son corps dans une gerbe charnelle. Kardia déglutit. Il fallait bien reconnaître que le spectacle valait vraiment le détour !... et au lieu de calmer son appétit, le faisait enfler de seconde en seconde. Il fallait quand même avoir une certaine audace pour venir se baigner dans le plus simple appareil ici... la côte était sauvage, entourée de rochers et sans doute de rôdeurs en tout genre avec, en prime, un Scorpion affamé.

Kardia se leva et s'approcha du petit tas de vêtements dont il prit les pièces en main l'une après l'autre, bien décidé à jouer un petit tour à sa façon. Il ramena les vêtements jusqu'à son emplacement, s'allongeant, tête relevée contre un petit rocher.

La silhouette quitta enfin les flots calmes et se mit à chercher de quoi se vêtir. Elle paniqua ! Le petit rire excité de Kardia la guida jusqu'à lui.

"C'est sans doute ça que tu cherches ?" en faisant tournoyer un haut au bout de son ongle dressé.

La silhouette demeura un instant figée puis s'approcha d'un pas colérique, attrapant le vêtement que le Scorpion laissa glisser le long de son ongle.

"Tu sais... ce n'est vraiment pas prudent ce que tu fais..." avec ce petit rire qui souligne parfaitement que ce dont elle a le plus à se méfier c'est de l'homme qui lui parle en ce moment même.

Un vague grognement lui répondit : "On croirait entendre mon père !..."

Le Scorpion se redressa, jambes en tailleur.

"Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il avait peut-être raison ?..."

"Je m'en fiche." tout en s'habillant plus lentement que le Scorpion l'aurait imaginé.

En voilà une qui avait du caractère et ce n'était certainement pas pour déplaire à notre compère !

"Tu pourrais tomber sur des types louches. Vraiment très louches."

Petit rire en face.

"Dans ton genre ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu n'as pas l'air spécialement dangereux, laisse-moi te dire."

"C'est là que tu fais erreur."

Alliant le geste à la parole, Kardia se leva à une vitesse folle, lèvres terriblement proches de celles de l'inconnue, lui maintenant les poignets.

"Je suis _très_ dangereux." murmuré, en la relâchant.

Il pouvait aisément deviner la lueur de panique dans son regard.

"Tu me dis au moins ton prénom ?..." avec cet accent charmeur propre au voyou des rues.

"Et puis quoi encore ?!" avec un sourire fin, s'approchant des lèvres du Scorpion pour y déposer un baiser furtif avant de filer, agitant encore la main plus loin.

Kardia, interdit à son tour mais grandement amusé par l'audace de l'inconnue, lui rendit son geste. "Ah mais compte sur moi pour en savoir plus... je ne vais certainement pas en rester là." pour lui-même, sens et curiosité éveillés.

* * *

Le Sanctuaire. Difficile de le louper... les cosmos mêlés qui s'en dégageaient perçaient littéralement la barrière de protection. Une concentration d'énergie que des avertis pouvaient distinguer des kilomètres à la ronde.

Kardia avait pris son temps pour s'y rendre, vagabondant ça et là. Il aimait sortir des sentiers battus et connaître au mieux son nouvel environnement. Le village en contrebas, Rodorio, était, ma foi, bien sympathique et la box, bien que maladroitement camouflée par des bandes de tissu épais, n'était pas passée inaperçue... Kardia, dont l'ouïe était le sens le plus développé après la vue - ou on est un chasseur de proies ou on ne l'est pas ! - n'en loupait pas une miette !... "Oh... tu as vu ? un nouveau chevalier d'or..." "Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu par ici..." A mesure, le sourire du Scorpion s'élargissait, rendant littéralement visite aux oreilles. C'était fou la réputation dont jouissaient les chevaliers d'Athéna dans le secteur !...

Kardia entra dans une auberge pour se rincer la gorge. Son entrée attira immédiatement bon nombre de regard. Le Scorpion dégageait une aura pleine d'assurance. Il posa sa box au sol, s'installa et monta les pieds dessus, tout à son aise. Il dégusta l'alcool local puis fit un bon repas - ce qui le changeait du gibier grillé à la broche !...

* * *

Kardia se trouvait au pied du Sanctuaire. Etrangement, ce lieu lui faisait froid dans le dos pour une raison qu'il était incapable d'exprimer... il inspira et franchit la barrière protectrice.

Il échoua non loin de l'arène d'entraînement. D'un naturel curieux, il se posta en haut des gradins et envisageait les combats que livraient les apprentis. Leur force était ridicule !... mais certains étaient doués, avaient du potentiel. Les attaques qu'ils se livraient tenaient du balbutiement et leur cosmos rugissait à peine. Kardia ricanait. Dire que lui aussi était parti de là... il en avait fait du chemin, avec un handicap de poids ! son coeur... certes, depuis l'offre de Krest, les crises étaient espacées mais il lui semblait qu'elles redoublaient de violence lorsqu'elles se manifestaient dans sa poitrine, le menant presque à l'agonie.

Une présence à ses côtés le tira de ses pensées.

"Tu es nouveau, toi aussi ?"

Le visage avenant et affable du jeune homme posté à côté de lui le fit soupirer.

"Vachement perspicace !..."

"D'où viens-tu ?"

Long sifflement du Scorpion.

"T'es de la milice ?" agacé.

Le jeune homme, avec 2 points étranges au-dessus des yeux, haussa les épaules et s'installa.

"Ne pas répondre est de ton droit."

"Mais j'espère bien ! dis... vous êtes tous aussi chiants par ici ou ?..."

"Je ne fais que m'intéresser à toi..."

"Ouais ben s'il te plaît, vas poser tes questions à quelqu'un d'autre." sur le ton du grognement.

Soudain, l'arrivée d'un jeune chevalier dans l'arène figea tous les apprentis. Ce dernier, cheveux en bataille, marcha jusqu'au centre et scruta les environs.

"EH ! TOI LA-HAUT !..."

"C'EST A MOI QUE TU PARLES ?" répondit Kardia.

"A QUI D'AUTRE, CRETIN ?!"

L'insulte fit se lever d'un trait Kardia.

Son compagnon de gradin fit de même, plus lentement, puis posa la main sur l'épaule du Scorpion. "Du calme... il cherche sans doute à te provoquer..."

"Ah ouais ?! ben il va trouver à qui parler !"

Le Scorpion descendit rapidement les marches des gradins et sauta par-dessus la balustrade d'un bond leste, foulant le sable.

Son futur adversaire souriait. "Je vais te faire bouffer toutes tes dents !" grognait le Scorpion en s'avançant.

Arrivé à hauteur du jeune homme, le Scorpion le toisait. Il laissa exploser une partie de son cosmos sur lequel apparaissait sa constellation.

"Héhéhé ! Scorpion hein ? ça va être intéressant..." souffla son adversaire qui développa sa signature : un crabe menaçant. Pinces contre pinces. Ca allait être réjouissant !

Les apprentis s'étaient amassés au bord de l'arène, laissant les deux adversaires se jauger.

Kardia fut le premier à frapper - un simple test. L'autre était vif et dégageait un hargne qui dopait le Scorpion.

Le sable de l'arène se soulevait au gré des échanges.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournaient autour, tels deux fauves qui s'apprécient avant de jouer des crocs.

Kardia sentit une flamme dévorante lui traverser le corps ; il palpitait à l'idée de ce combat, sens au zénith. En face, il tenait enfin un adversaire digne de ce nom.

L'autre se jeta sur lui et il le repoussa d'un mouvement des pieds. Il se réceptionna sans mal.

"Okay... c'est amusant. On entre dans le vif du sujet, Scorpion ?"

"Avec grand plaisir, le Crabe !"

"Haha ! sombre idiot !..." levant soudain le doigt pour faire appel à une technique inconnue du Scorpion.

"Amène-toi, enfoiré !..." en faisant pousser son ongle écarlate.

"MANIGOLDO !"

La voix de Sage résonna dans toute l'arène.

"Merde !..." laissa glisser le Cancer.

"Hahaha ! ton père t'appelle !..."

"C'est pas mon père, enflure !..."

"Répète un peu, pour voir !..."

Les cosmos respectifs devenaient à présent enragés.

"MANIGOLDO, VEUX-TU BIEN CESSER ?!"

Le Cancer ramena son index à lui. "C'est que partie remise, le Scorpion !..."

"Oh mais j'y compte bien, le Crabe !..."

Kardia se redressa, voyant avancer un homme en robe.

"Allez... j'te laisse aux bons soins de papa !... enfin... de papy !..."

"Oh mais boucle-la, triple imbécile !"

La main de Sage vint se poser sur l'épaule tremblante de rage de son disciple.

"Manigoldo... que t'ai-je enseigné ?..."

Le Cancer se libéra de l'étreinte avec rage.

"Ca va, ça va !... on s'amusait juste." en glissant ses mains bandées dans les poches.

Le pope posa le regard sur le Scorpion.

"Et toi, mon garçon ?"

"Bah... ouais, on s'amusait un peu quoi !... c'est à chier ici."

Sage eut un petit sourire qu'il camoufla. Ce garçon avait décidément les mêmes expressions que son protégé... l'accent de voyou était certes moins prononcé que chez Manigoldo mais se manifestait bien sur certains termes et expressions pour le moins fleuries.

"Tu es ici en terre sainte. Je te prierai de montrer un peu plus de respect." rappela le pope.

"Haha ! laisse-moi rire, Papy."

Le Cancer grinçait des dents.

"Viens. Je vais te montrer où tu logeras, Saint du Scorpion."

"Okay. Je récupère ma box et j'arrive."

* * *

Le Scorpion grimaça en découvrant ce qu'on appelait par ici un "temple" ou une "maison".

Bon, voyons le positif : au moins il aurait un toit sur la tête !...

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, bras en croix, se demandant au final ce qu'il faisait ici. Kassim lui manquait... il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer... il aurait aimé rester encore un moment sur l'île. Ici, tout semblait sérieux, figé et rigide. Le Scorpion en avait presque la nausée. Il était fait pour vivre, lui ! pas pour venir faire de la figuration pour les beaux yeux d'une déesse - qu'il n'avait pas encore vue, du reste !...

Il se redressa sur le lit : "Qui va là ?!"

Quelques servantes - fort jolies, il fallait bien le reconnaître - s'avancèrent, lui proposant un encas copieux. L'estomac du Scorpion n'allait pas refuser cela... il attrapa le plateau et s'installa à table, savourant les fruits fraîchement coupés, jus lui dégoulinant aux commissures des lèvres.

"Hey ! vous faites quoi là ?..." en les voyant s'occuper de ses effets.

"Nous arrangeons votre garde-robe, Kardia Sama."

L'intéressé leva un sourcil. Kardia Sama ?... la vache !... on ne lui l'avait encore jamais faite, celle-là ! il gloussa. "Redites un peu pour voir..."

"Nous sommes à votre service, Kardia Sama."

Il eut un rire fou qui les effraya.

"Euh... oui, ben très bien." en se reprenant.

Finalement, ça aurait peut-être du bon, la vie ici !...

* * *

Kardia avait dormi comme un bébé cette nuit-là, malgré la chaleur étouffante. Le lendemain, il découvrit son lit totalement en pagaille, oreiller au sol, drap glissé sur le côté, s'étirant avec délice. "La vache, c'était bon..." Sa première pensée fut pour le Crabe. Celui-là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il sauta dans ses vêtements usés - les servantes n'avaient visiblement pas osé y toucher vu leur état de crasse - et avisa de quoi déjeuner. Le mouvement du Scorpion attira les filles à son service. Le petit-déjeuner fut servi dans la minute. La vie d'un prince doré... Kardia ne rechignait pas - il se disait juste que l'exercice qui consistait à attraper sa pitance lui ferait défaut à la longue et qu'il en perdrait certains réflexes. Il vit alors la possibilité de faire de ses parties de chasse non un motif de subsistance mais un exercice complémentaire. Sitôt le ventre plein, il sortit et se rendit sur les plaines environnantes pour y dénicher des proies. Chemin faisant, il échoua - en coursant un beau lapin - dans le cimetière. Une ambiance particulière régnait là-bas...

Il fut jaugé d'un très mauvais oeil par certains chevaliers recueillis sur les tombes. Et son lapin s'échappa... le Scorpion pestait, s'installant de manière totalement irrévérencieuse sur une pierre tombale.

"Ne t'a-t-on jamais rien appris ?!"

Kardia leva les yeux.

Un jeune homme le fixait d'un air sévère.

"Ben où est le mal ?"

"Je t'ordonne de te lever immédiatement."

"Tu... ordonnes ? hahahaha ! t'es qui d'abord ?!"

"Sisyphe du Sagittaire."

Guindé. Ennuyeux.

"Mes fesses, elles sont très bien là où elles sont." en affirmant son assise.

Kardia avait la provocation dans le sang.

Le poing en face se serra.

"Descends ou je m'en occupe moi-même."

"Je veux bien voir ça." en croisant les bras, attendant la sentence.

Le Sagittaire s'avança pour empoigner Kardia par le col. Le Scorpion attrapa les poignets du jeune homme en laissant son ongle pousser jusqu'à effleurer la peau de son adversaire.

Les cosmos se mélangeaient dangereusement.

Décidément, Kardia allait se mettre tous ses compagnons à dos !... avec un peu de chance, il se ferait renvoyer et pourrait retourner sur l'île de Kassim !...

Le Sagittaire leva son poing. Kardia raffermit sa poigne. Puis soudain, il joua d'un coup de pied pour faire basculer Sisyphe. Ce dernier esquiva, faisant un beau bond.

"T'as des réflexes, c'est intéressant."

"Lève-toi. Maintenant." sur un ton de plus en plus menaçant.

"Je t'ai déjà dit : je suis bien là."

Usant de la puissance de son cosmos, Sisyphe entraîna Kardia qui finit debout.

Le sourire du Scorpion n'avait rien de rassurant quant à ce qui attendait le Sagittaire. D'un mouvement leste, il repoussa son adversaire et l'empoigna à son tour, le faisant s'assoir sur une tombe plus loin.

"Et après, ça vient donner des leçons !..." annonça Kardia, très fier de lui.

Sisyphe hallucinait devant l'audace du jeune homme.

"Espèce de..."

La lutte s'engagea plus fermement.

Sisyphe gratifia le Scorpion d'un coup de crâne particulièrement vicieux.

Kardia grimaça alors que le sang maculait son front.

"Toi..."

Vif, animé par une rage sans nulle autre pareille, il renversa Sisyphe sur le flanc et l'arrosa de coups de poings bien sentis.

Le Sagittaire finit par cracher du sang.

Kardia pointa son ongle entre les yeux de Sisyphe.

"Je m'installe où je veux ici. Tiens-le toi pour dit."

Il secoua encore le Sagittaire avant de se relever, le dominant, crachant parterre.

"Compte sur moi pour... signaler ton comportement..."

"Tiens... une punaise... pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? t'as vraiment le profil de l'emploi. Vas ! vas cafter à qui tu veux ici !"

"Il ne caftera pas." intervint une voix familière aux accents des rues.

Kardia glissa les yeux sur le côté. Le Crabe... vraiment, il ne manquait plus que lui !...

"N'est-ce pas, Sisyphe ?..." avec un air défiant.

Sisyphe les fixait tour à tour.

"Saleté de créatures à pinces..."

"Hahaha ! ouais. De la véritable pourriture."

Le Crabe fit lâcher prise à Kardia.

"Laisse-le filer. Il n'est pas intéressant. Même s'il est parvenu à te toucher au front."

Kardia essuya le sang d'un mouvement du revers. "Trois fois rien."

"Sûr."

Sisyphe se relevait.

"Vous semblez tout ignorer des règles qui régissent la vie au Sanctuaire." en remettant sa tenue en ordre.

"Sage s'occupe de nous les rappeler. Tu insinues qu'il n'est pas suffisamment efficace à ce propos ?..."

Sisyphe fronça les sourcils.

"Non, évidemment."

"Bien. Parfait."

Inutile de discuter avec 2 têtes brûlées. Sisyphe tourna les talons et disparut.

Kardia en profita pour s'installer à nouveau sur une tombe, imité par Manigoldo.

"Y'en a des comme ça... zélés. Le mieux, c'est de les ignorer."

"Ouais enfin... c'est lui qui est venu me chatouiller, merde !..."

Manigoldo souriait.

"Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'attends un mec ayant un minimum de caractère. Parce qu'ici, à part moi, c'est denrée rare."

"Quoi ? ils remuent tous la queue devant Papy ?"

"Raaah ! arrête de l'appeler Papy, tu veux ?! c'est un mec bien."

"Bah, j'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je parlais de son âge. Il a l'air quand même vachement vieux."

"Ouais. Pire que ça en fait... mais là n'est pas la question."

"Ca fait longtemps que t'es ici ?"

"Ouais. Sage m'a recueilli quand j'étais gosse."

"Ah..."

Ils discutèrent encore un moment. Finalement, songea Kardia, il était bien sympathique, ce Crabe !...

* * *

Les journées se succédaient, sans grandes surprises... Kardia poursuivait son entraînement en améliorant ses techniques. Améliorer était un bien grand mot lorsque son coeur décidait du contraire... il préférait, pour éviter tout problème, s'entraîner seul, dans un lieu isolé, laissant l'arène aux autres.

L'exercice ultime revenait à faire battre son coeur suffisamment pour enflammer son cosmos... pratique risquée. Ledit coeur, faiblesse oblige, le rappelait souvent à l'ordre. Mais Kardia s'entêtait. Aussi, il perdait souvent connaissance, gisant des demi-journées ou des journées entières sur les lieux où il s'était évanoui. C'est ainsi que Sage, passant par là, le trouva. Il fut profondément secoué par la température corporelle élevée du garçon. Il se souvint des paroles de Krest... il fallait du froid. Mais pas n'importe lequel, non... un froid suffisamment puissant et pénétrant pour faire baisser la température cardiaque et corporelle du Scorpion... il venait d'avoir une petite idée.


	3. Dégel du Verseau

_Chapitre 3 : Dégel du Verseau_

"Dégel du Verseau, pour vous servir, Grand Pope." avec un genou posé à terre.

Sage souriait.

"Dégel, ravi de t'avoir parmi nous."

"C'est un honneur."

Sage imaginait tout de suite quel duo superbe et contrasté le Verseau ferait avec le Saint du Scorpion !...

"Prends donc possession de ta maison et trouves-y un peu de repos. La route a été longue."

"Merci, Grand Pope."

Sisyphe, présent également, approuvait la déférence et la politesse naturelle du Verseau.

Dégel était l'élève que tout maître aurait aimé avoir et former.

Le Verseau dégageait quelque chose de terriblement solennel et d'érudit. Il disposait d'un masque froid sur le visage, ne laissant que très rarement transparaître ses émotions.

Sisyphe s'approcha du Pope. "Voilà qui est fort plaisant."

Sage débusquait la pensée du Sagittaire.

"Tu veux dire, en comparaison de Manigoldo et Kardia ?"

Sisyphe baissa le regard, pris en défaut.

* * *

Dégel quitta son armure pièce après pièce et la laissa regagner sa forme originelle.

Il se rafraîchit rapidement au baquet avant de s'allonger sur le lit, chevelure raide et fournie formant une couronne autour de sa tête sur les draps frais. Il se rendit bien vite compte à quel point l'été grec lui serait difficile, l'obligeant à user de son cosmos pour maintenir un courant d'air froid constant autour de lui, faisant légèrement flotter sa chevelure.

"Le froid est une mort sans douleur... une mort douce, par morsure... lorsqu'elle est bien exécutée."

Les paroles de son maître lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Il observa un instant sa main, faisant naître quelques cristaux au sein de sa paume. De tout temps, les Verseaux avaient été les magiciens de l'eau et les maîtres de la glace, détenteurs de techniques ancestrales, transmises de génération en génération. Dégel se sentait fier de posséder ainsi le savoir sur les éléments et heureux à la perspective de pouvoir s'en servir à bon escient. Il s'apaisait à mesure que ses paupières devenaient plus pesantes.

* * *

De son côté, Kardia persévérait. Les efforts répétés mettaient son coeur à rude épreuve mais le Scorpion était doté d'une volonté de fer ! Les évanouissements étaient malgré tout fréquents et lorsqu'ils survenaient en début d'après-midi, il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, allongé à l'endroit même où il était tombé. Il jurait, se frappant la poitrine comme pour punir cet indomptable coeur. Une silhouette attira soudain son regard et il se fit tout petit, planqué derrière un rocher. Il dut réajuster sa vue pour la rendre d'autant plus perçante, mettant son cosmos en veille.

La silhouette s'arrêta, inspecta les lieux puis pris place sur un rocher plat.

Kardia pestait. Ah, c'était bien le moment d'avoir de la visite !... il souhaitait rentrer s'allonger et son estomac criait famine.

Malgré tout, il demeura là, fixant la silhouette que la clarté de la lune rendait visible par un magnifique jeu de lumière : de longs cheveux, un corps svelte dont Kardia ignorait s'il appartenait bien à un homme ou à une femme... la visite impromptue dura une demi-heure. Une fois seul, Kardia se leva enfin, étourdi par son estomac vide, pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait contre le sort, regagnant sa maison en titubant de fatigue et de faim.

* * *

Remis dès le lendemain, Kardia prenait le frais en haut d'une colline, nez humant la brise marine apportée par le large.

"Pssss !... hey !..."

Kardia tourna d'instinct la tête dans la direction de la voix.

Elle sortit de sa cachette. La fille du bord de plage !

Le coeur du Scorpion fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais il se la joua fine.

"Ah... t'as pas pu t'empêcher de me suivre, c'est ça ?..."

"Quel nigaud !..." en croisant les bras avec l'envie de le frapper.

"Déjà les p'tits mots doux... ben dis donc !..."

Elle prit place à côté de lui, sans peur.

"Nan, sérieux, tu fais quoi par ici ?"

"Je travaille aux thermes du Sanctuaire."

"Naaan ?"

"Si. Par contre, je ne t'y ai encore jamais vu depuis que j'y suis..."

"Ah, moi, tu sais, tous ces bains... un ruisseau suffit à faire mon bonheur !..."

"Tu devrais y venir."

"Et pourquoi ?..."

Elle rougit. Il rit. Beaucoup même.

"Okay... tu as envie de voir s'exposer mon joli corps, pas vrai ?"

"N'importe quoi !..." prise en défaut.

"Je vais t'écouter et je viendrai y faire un tour mais... ça risque de pas trop me plaire de voir tes mains traîner sur les corps de mes compagnons d'armes... oh, ça non !..." avec l'index levé et un air terrible.

"Je ne fais que mon travail..."

"On dit ça, on dit ça !..."

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire.

"Arrête !"

Mais il riait encore plus fort.

* * *

Kardia passa le bout de son nez entre les portes d'où émanaient les lourdes vapeurs du bain chaud. L'endroit ne lui plaisait guère.

Une voix grave et profonde derrière lui l'interpela : "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?..."

Kardia se retourna en prenant tout son temps.

"Chacun est libre ici, non ?"

L'homme, visiblement plus âgé que ses pairs, fronça les sourcils.

"Tu bloques l'entrée à ceux qui veulent passer."

Kardia exécuta une courbette pleine d'ironie.

"Oh mais pardon, votre Grâce !..."

"Je vois... un petit comique... un de plus." en lui passant devant le nez.

Il entendit les employées s'adresser à l'individu en le nommant "Seigneur Aspros."

Bon... il n'y avait décidément, à part le Cancer, pas grand monde susceptible de s'entendre avec le Scorpion... la vie allait être d'un profond ennui ici et Kardia souhaitait une belle escalade de violence entre dieux pour passer à l'action et oublier toutes ces turpitudes !

En attendant, il allait débusquer sa nouvelle proie qui l'avait si gentiment invité à lui rendre visite en ce lieu. Et fureter partout, le Scorpion aimait ça !... il était capable de surgir de n'importe où, effrayant la gente féminine, à son plus grand amusement !... elles hurlaient comme des petites dindes perdues !...

Kardia, surpris tel le scorpion au milieu de la bergerie, fut interpelé sèchement : "J'aurai dû me douter qu'il s'agissait de toi !..."

Il se retourna, sourire allant visiter ses oreilles.

"Ah mais... tu m'as invité, je te rappelle."

"Tu es impossible !..."

"Ca fait partie de mon charme, ouais."

Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Tout ceci n'était que façade !... au fond, le Scorpion était un tendre, cachant sous des dehors rudes une âme sensible et blessée.

"Allez... retire ce que tu portes et allonge-toi sur la table."

"Voilà qui est direct. Ca me plaît." en quittant ce qu'il portait jusqu'à se présenter à elle, nu comme un ver.

Elle lui jeta une serviette à la figure.

"Ben... tu fais ta timide maintenant ? pourtant, tu dois en voir des mecs à poil à longueur de journée."

"Ils portent tous une serviette autour de la taille, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué." en se retournant pour préparer un mélange d'huiles sacrées.

"Ah ?... j'avais pas remarqué, non." avec un petit rire, nouant la sienne autour de la taille avant de se poser sur la table, sur le ventre, faisant passer ses cheveux fous sur le côté.

Elle s'approcha, frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre afin de chauffer l'huile. Discrètement, elle détaillait la crinière folle du Scorpion.

"Tu sauras te tenir ?..."

"Hmm... pas sûr." avec un sourire audible.

Il frissonna lorsqu'elle apposa ses mains sur sa peau brûlante. Crispé au départ, il finit par se détendre sous ses soins. Elle sentit les muscles abandonner leur raideur à mesure.

"Ca va ?..."

"Je vais m'endormir..." d'une voix déjà lointaine.

"Ca veut dire que ça agit... et que je suis bonne masseuse."

"Tu masses aussi _Seigneur_ Aspros ?..." avec toute l'ironie possible sur le terme "Seigneur"

"Non. Il a une masseuse attitrée, lui."

"Ah ? ben moi aussi alors."

Il s'amusait du bout des doigts avec un pan de la robe lorsqu'elle passait à proximité. De son côté, elle admirait le dos superbe, brillant d'huile tiède, aux muscles parfaitement découpés.

"Tu me le dis, ton prénom ?"

Elle claqua de la langue en réponse.

"... que je sache à qui m'adresser la prochaine fois avant de foutre la pagaille à tous les étages !..."

"Calixa."

Scorpion en demeura un instant bouche bée.

"Joli."

"Toi ?"

"Kardia."

"Original."

"Haha ! ouais."

Elle vint s'occuper des jambes. Le Scorpion était à présent dans un état totalement somnolent, coeur dans un beau ralenti. Mais son esprit était toujours à l'affût !...

"N'en profite pas pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe sous la serviette..."

"Tu me prends pour qui ?"

Kardia eut un petit rire presque doux.

"Et à part nous voir dans les thermes... tu as d'autres projets ?..."

"Ca dépend." en souriant.

"Ca dépend de quoi ?..."

"Retourne-toi."

Kardia ouvrit un oeil et s'exécuta. Il fut pris d'une agréable sensation lorsqu'elle s'occupa de tout son buste.

"Finalement, tu sais te tenir..."

"C'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas te faire peur tout de suite." avec un sourire carnassier.

"Tu as des amis ici ?"

"Des am... HAHAHAHAHA ! tu es drôle !..."

"Je pensais..."

"Ce sont, au mieux, des frères d'armes... mais faut le dire vite. Je ne les connais pas tous. Et puis certains me sortent déjà par les yeux."

"Je vois..."

"Tu vois quoi ?"

"Que tu es un peu spécial et assez solitaire."

Kardia cligna des yeux puis sourit.

"Par contre, toi, tu m'intéresses... fortement." en tentant de lui caresser les visage.

"Tiens-toi tranquille." en s'éloignant pour s'occuper des jambes. "Spécial, solitaire et qui se baigne dans les ruisseaux !..." en lui tirant la langue, taquine.

* * *

Kardia aimait beaucoup s'installer sur les gradins du Colisée et observer les apprentis. Surtout lorsque l'un d'entre eux se faisait mettre au tapis !... Il appréciait de voir les fortes têtes sortir du lot. Chaque chevalier avait son ou ses protégés. Pour l'heure, aucun ne trouvait grâce aux yeux du Scorpion.

* * *

La curiosité toujours en éveil, Kardia était retourné à l'endroit où il avait fait cette étrange rencontre nocturne lors de son dernier évanouissement. Il guettait, tel le Scorpion embusqué, que sa proie se présente. La silhouette ne se présenta pas. Kardia était un peu déçu mais il persévérait. Finalement, son entreprise porta ses fruits et il eut droit à la même silhouette fine, venue s'installer sur le même rocher plat pour y prendre le frais.

Kardia surgit de sa cachette tel un beau diable, ce qui fit sursauter la haute silhouette. Le rire déchaîné de Kardia figea la silhouette.

"Poule mouillée !..." en pointant la silhouette du doigt, se tenant les côtes d'une main.

"Plaît-il ?"

La voix fluide du Verseau exprimait toute son incompréhension face au comportement stupide et enfantin de Kardia. Cependant, le timbre de voix fit une impression forte aux tympans de Kardia.

"Oh, me dis pas que t'es aussi coincé que les autres !..." avec les poings sur les hanches.

"... coincé ?..." Le Verseau se pinça l'arête du nez. "Est-ce moi qui surgis dans le dos des gens ?"

"Bah, ça a bien marché !... t'aurais vu le bond que t'as fait !..."

"C'est très, très intelligent, vraiment. Remarquable." en croisant les bras.

"Et puis ça prouve que je suis capable de camoufler mon cosmos." avec un enthousiasme propre à un gamin de 4 ans.

"Prodigieux. Merveilleux. Superbe. Les mots me manquent."

"Hé hé !" avec les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Le Verseau était, semble-t-il, reparti dans une position méditative.

Kardia cligna.

"Quoi, c'est tout ?"

Son interlocuteur soupira.

"Oh, tu es encore là ?..."

"Bah, l'air est à tout le monde ici, nan ? alors dis-moi..." en s'installant sans gêne aux côtés du Verseau "... quelle constellation ?"

Dégel prit une moue déconcertée. Il lui semblait que cet énergumène semblait disposé à lui faire la conversation...

"Tu es si malin ; tu n'auras aucun mal à deviner."

"Attends... je réfléchis..." en le jaugeant, à la recherche d'indices.

Le Verseau soupira. Ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée.

"Dégel. Verseau." laconique. Pourvu que ce gêneur soit satisfait et le laisse tranquille. Or, il avait droit à un sourire éclatant en face.

"Ouais, nan, c'est pas du jeu. Bon... et moi, devine un peu, pour voir."

Dégel comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire de si tôt. Dommage.

"Aucune idée."

"Allez... un peu d'imagination, quoi !..."

"Oh, écoute, laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?"

Kardia leva les mains.

"Je vais la jouer comme toi, dans ce cas : Kardia. Scorpion."

"Un arachnide entêté... je vois."

"Hey !..."

"Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est un arachnide, Kardia ? j'en doute fort..."

"C'est... euh..."

Dégel eut un sourire fin.

"Ah, ça va, hein !..." en boudant, bras croisés.

"Je te conseille vivement de te rendre à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire pour t'y cultiver un minimum."

"J'aime pas les bouquins."

"Pourtant, ils pourraient t'apporter beaucoup."

"C'est pas mon truc, j'te dis." buté.

"Même si je te prouve le contraire ?"

"Haha ! tu penses que je vais changer d'avis comme ça, toi ?"

"Non. En effet. Tu es beaucoup trop obtus."

"Tu pourrais... utiliser des mots que je comprends ?!" agacé.

"Lire te permettrait de ne plus éprouver cette gêne."

"Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui t'adaptes ? j'suis sûr que tu fais exprès là !..."

Le Verseau hocha les épaules.

"Il est hors de question de niveler mon niveau pour te faire plaisir."

Kardia fit une moue impossible.

"Oui ?"

"Tu fais vraiment exprès, hein ?"

"Oui. Et cela m'amuse beaucoup."

"Pfff ! minable." se levant pour s'éloigner, vexé.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt !..." soupira le Verseau, enfin seul.

* * *

"Nan mais comme il m'a mouché, cet intello !..."

Manigoldo avait un large sourire.

"J'suis sûr qu'au combat, tu lui fous une rouste pas possible !..."

"OUAIS ! j'vais le moucher à mon tour, ce rat de biblio !" en prenant une moue, imitant l'air érudit du Verseau "... _apprends à te cultiver, Kardia_. TSSSS ! nan mais pour qui il se prend, sérieux ?!"

Manigoldo faisait craquer ses articulations.

"Il va peut-être venir nous faire la leçon avec ses bouquins dans l'arène !..."

"Je l'aurai assommé avant, t'inquiète !..." en avisant son ongle écarlate.

* * *

Kardia s'avançait d'un pas résolu jusqu'aux lourdes portes d'accès à la bibliothèque qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Le Verseau, surpris, leva la tête, souffle coupé par l'audace de cet importun.

"Oh non..." en soupirant, las.

"Toi." en se dirigeant vers la table. "Suis-moi."

"Écoute, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire qu'à t'obéir."

"Tu veux pleurer avant d'être arrivé à l'arène, c'est ça ?!"

"Si tu pouvais cesser de crier, je t'en serai reconnaissant. Et puis pourquoi veux-tu te battre ? garde tes forces pour le moment où nous en aurons le plus besoin."

Le poing de Kardia vint s'abattre sur la table, manquant de la faire céder au passage.

"Je veux te donner une leçon à ma manière !... alors tu lèves tes fesses de cette chaise !"

"Installe-toi plutôt à cette table et ouvre quelques livres. Je t'ass..."

"LA FERME ! Toi, moi, dehors. Pigé ?!"

Le Verseau referma son ouvrage, calme.

"Bon. S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir. Et te calmer."

"C'est toi qui vas pleurer comme jamais."

* * *

Le Scorpion s'arrêta au centre de l'arène, sous le regard affamé de Manigoldo.

Dégel nota immédiatement le jeune homme dans les gradins.

"Qui est-ce ?..."

"Un ami. Mon seul ami." en se retournant d'un seul tenant. "Il vient admirer le combat."

"Je vois." sans se départir de son air calme. Cet air qui tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs de Kardia.

"Allez, en garde, Verseau. Et tâche de ne pas me décevoir."

Mais le Verseau demeurait là, bras ballants.

"EN GARDE, J'AI DIT !" s'excita Kardia.

"En quel honneur ? tu ne m'as pas encore attaqué."

Au moment où un rire sadique sorti de la gorge de Manigoldo, le Scorpion se jeta sur lui.

Dégel esquiva, gracieux.

Les poings du Scorpion fendaient l'air et la vitesse allait en s'accélérant.

Dégel esquivait toujours puis soudain, il bloqua un poing.

Le Scorpion joua d'une jambe mais Dégel esquiva à nouveau.

"HEY ! RENDS LES COUPS !" se fâchait Kardia.

"Très bien."

Nouveau blocage du poing avec envoi de froid cette fois, ce qui fit grimacer Kardia qui se retrouva avec la main à moitié gelée, la frappant pour la réveiller.

"C'est quoi cette blague ?" levant des yeux hargneux sur Dégel, faisant pousser l'ongle de la main gauche pour lui asséner une première piqûre qui ne fit que l'effleurer mais lui prodigua malgré tout la douleur escomptée.

Ils se jaugeaient. Kardia, fortement excité par le niveau de cet adversaire - qui semblait savoir se battre, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser. Dégel, méfiant, pensant que le Scorpion avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

"Pas mal, pas mal..." dut avouer le Scorpion, se servant de la chaleur intense de son corps pour réchauffer sa main.

Le Verseau, quant à lui, tâchait de calmer la douleur de la piqûre par le froid.

Kardia avait ce sourire terrible, pupilles dilatées d'excitation, rage au corps.

Dégel, lui, adoptait son masque froid et impénétrable.

Manigoldo se régalait depuis les gradins. Un peu de sang serait à présent le bienvenu. Mais à sa grande surprise...

"J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir." conclut Kardia en s'approchant du Verseau. "Tu vaux plus que ce que j'avais pu penser, bravo. Tu peux retourner à tes bouquins."

"Oh... c'est trop d'honneur." avec un air cynique.

"KARDIA ! RÉTAME-LE !"

"Arrête de t'agiter, Mani." en plongeant le regard dans celui du Verseau. "Il m'a prouvé sa valeur, c'est bon." en passant à côté de Dégel. "Au plaisir, Verseau."

Jusqu'à ce que Kardia quitte l'arène, Dégel demeura sur ses gardes. Puis il sourit.


	4. Ressentiment et consolation

_Chapitre 4 : Ressentiment et consolation_

* * *

Le rire de Calixa inondait la colline à l'herbe roussie.

Kardia aimait ce rire, pur de cristal, aux notes enfantines.

Cette colline était le lieu de leurs rendez-vous secrets. Kardia attrapa la cheville de la jeune fille et se glissa habilement sous elle alors qu'elle chutait, regard terriblement malicieux lorsqu'elle s'affaissa sur lui. Elle releva le haut du corps, coudes de part et d'autre de la crinière bleutée. Il fit courir son index sur le bout du nez fin, tout à leurs rires, tandis qu'elle battait des pieds.

Il la trouvait belle. Elle faisait palpiter quelque chose de nouveau tout au fond de son coeur.

"Tu m'aimes ?..." questionna-t-elle par jeu.

"Oh oui !..."

C'était une réponse sans détour. Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, se voulant fugace, mais la main du Scorpion à l'arrière de sa tête adorable se faisait douce, prolongeant voluptueusement le baiser qui venait de naître.

Kardia la relâcha après un moment, corps aux abois. Elle baissa le regard et rit, sentant combien il la voulait.

"Toi alors !..."

"Ben quoi ?" sans aucune gêne face à son état qu'il jugeait naturel. "Le contraire serait vexant pour toi, je t'assure !..." en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Calixa se hissa à bout de bras, regard cherchant à droite puis à gauche.

"Ici ?..."

"Ben... où tu veux en fait, je suis ton homme."

"Hihi !... ça, je le sais."

Il lui donnait un aplomb incroyable - non qu'elle en manquait mais ils se trouvaient tout de même dans un lieu sacré !...

Elle remonta le haut qu'il portait, glissant des mains curieuses le long de ses abdominaux contractés, remontant sur les billes de chair qui s'érigèrent au contact. Les caresses se faisaient de la paume puis du revers, calmement, regard planté dans le sien, guettant la moindre variation. Le Scorpion ne tarda pas à monter le menton de plus en plus haut, corps frémissant sous le sien, peau prenant un tour encore plus brûlant qu'à l'ordinaire.

"C'est bon ?..."

"Tu demandes ?..." en riant un peu, corps de plus en plus prêt à l'honorer.

Les mains du Scorpion, trop sages à son goût, vinrent se poser sur les fesses de la jeune femme, ne demeurant pas inactives puisqu'elles massaient généreusement les lobes de chair, accentuant par là même les sensations entre leurs deux corps. Il se délectait des sons encore discrets mais bien présents que la manoeuvre arrachait à Calixa. Il eut un soupir prononcé lorsqu'elle pinça ses mamelons avec un petit sourire de victoire.

"Si tu veux jouer à ça..." lui lança le Scorpion.

"Oui. Et à bien plus, même !..."

Son regard brûlait de désir. Ce feu qui dansait au fond de ses prunelles plaisait énormément au Scorpion.

Vif, il inversa leur position, la dominant en voûtant le dos. Prenant une lanière de son haut noué entre les dents, il tira dessus pour ouvrir son vêtement, dévoilant là une rondeur des plus agréable à la vue. Ses doigts vinrent flatter la rondeur découverte, osant tout.

Calixa se cambra sous lui sur un son des plus encourageant.

Le Scorpion fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou puis laissa courir sa langue plus bas, deux mains le libérant de son pantalon devenu trop étroit pour le contenir.

Il souleva la robe de Calixa et l'explora lentement, avec des gestes doux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Son regard se voilait à mesure qu'il avançait dans les délices qu'elle offrait, ses soupirs et ses appels venant flatter les oreilles du Scorpion.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à la prendre, elle le stoppa, deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Attends !... je n'ai jamais..."

"Ah ?... raison de plus pour y aller doucement..."

Il y mit toute la douceur dont il était capable, jouant de leurs corps réunis en un pour prolonger les joutes et procurer un maximum de plaisir malgré l'urgence qu'il ressentait.

Étrangement, son coeur ne lui joua aucun tour, battant certes rapidement, mais sans s'enflammer et lui donner la fièvre. Finalement, l'amour lui réussissait plutôt bien !...

* * *

Le Saint du Scorpion s'étira longuement dans son lit, soupirant d'aise. Les images douces de ses instants passés avec Calixa lui revenaient à l'esprit, faisant circuler jusqu'au bout de ses ongles un fluide particulièrement chaud. Son sourire s'étira, béat. Il se pelotonna un court instant dans son lit et bondit à l'extérieur, gonflant le torse avant de lever haut les bras, le tout en tenue d'Adam.

 _"Alors ?... tu m'épouses maintenant ?..."_

Les paroles de Calixa le faisaient sourire.

 _"Et comment donc !... plutôt deux fois qu'une !"_ songea-t-il, tout à l'excitation du moment.

Il fit une toilette rapide - comme à son habitude - et fila en direction des thermes, croquant dans quelques pommes malgré les protestations de son estomac concernant ce maigre repas.

Son pas stoppa net lorsqu'il perçut des cosmos étrangers et terriblement négatifs.

"Ca... c'est pas de chez nous !... et meeeerde !" en fonçant jusqu'aux thermes où gisaient déjà quelques corps transpercés de la plus cruelle des façons.

Le regard clair du Scorpion croisa celui, fourbe et lâche, d'un Spectre.

"Mais... bordel... de quelle manière êtes-vous... HEY !" en voyant un autre mettre la main sur plusieurs femmes.

Le coeur du Scorpion fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine en espérant que Calixa ait eu le temps de s'enfuir.

Effort mental pour appeler son armure jusqu'à lui.

"C'est inutile, petit Saint de pacotille." la voix était grave, saturée de mépris, comme celui qui dansait dans les prunelles de son propriétaire.

Kardia se retourna d'un trait pour faire face à un Spectre dont la puissance du cosmos était sans égale - celui-ci devait être assurément leur chef et un haut gradé de l'armée de Hadès, songeait le Scorpion.

"C'est inutile et risible."

La mâchoire de Kardia augmenta d'un cran la pression déjà imposante.

Kardia, malgré l'urgence du moment, gravait en sa mémoire chaque détail du surplis de ce... général ? comment appelait-on les gradés au sein de l'armée de Hadès déjà ?...

Un cri plus aigu que les autres attira son attention. Calixa... ainsi elle n'était pas parvenue à fuir ?...

Le Scorpion serra les poings, tout à sa colère qui le remplissait d'une ivresse folle.

"Toi... tu vas immédiatement lâcher ces femmes." comme une menace sourde, sifflée entre les dents serrées.

"Kardiaaa !..." criait la voix terrorisée de Calixa.

"Oh ho ho ho... mais c'est qu'ils se connaissent, ces deux-là..." amena le premier Spectre dont Kardia avait croisé le regard - un être malingre au regard terriblement fourbe et fuyant. "Rhadamanthys Sama..." en s'approchant de celui qui dégageait une terrible aura, lui susurrant quelques paroles à l'oreille, ce qui n'entacha en rien les traits durs de ce dernier.

Le chétif s'en frottait les mains, regard braqué sur Kardia.

Le Scorpion ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

"Juste un conseil... ne t'aventure pas sur ce chemin-là, crapaud."

"... ou bien ?..."

Mais c'est qu'il jouait au plus fin, ce vil animal !...

"Je te ferai brûler bien comme il faut, crapaud. Et crois-moi, peu d'adversaires en sont revenus."

"Peuh heu heu ! vous l'avez entendu, Rhadamanthys Sama ?... il ose me menacer."

Son interlocuteur n'en avait cure, fixant Kardia d'une malsaine façon.

"Qu'attends-tu pour nous montrer l'étendue de ton talent, misérable larve ?"

Décidément, cette voix sûre d'elle plaisait beaucoup à Kardia.

"Pas avant que je sache à qui j'ai affaire."

"Mais c'est qu'il est idiot, celui-là !..." intervient soudain le Spectre chétif.

Si Calixa n'avait pas été en mauvaise posture, il lui aurait adressé quelques piqûres de son cru aux endroits les plus délicats de son corps - car pour sûr, Kardia savait quels points étaient les plus douloureux.

"Silence, Zélos !" aboya leur chef.

 _"Zélos, noté."_ songea Kardia.

"Nous avons tout notre temps, Rhadamanthys Sama, pourquoi ne pas nous amuser un peu ?... hu hu hu !... voyons..." en tournant autour de Calixa. "... nous ne donnerons pas l'assaut du Sanctuaire si tu mets fin toi-même aux jours de cette belle enfant."

Kardia laissa échapper un hoquet.

"Je veux voir tes mains serrer très fort sa charmante gorge." renchérit Zélos.

"Ha ! et tu penses vraiment que je vais m'exécuter ?!"

"Mais oui. Faites-lui voir ce qui l'attend dans le cas contraire, Rhadamanthys Sama..."

Un choc énergétique vint clore le bec de la Grenouille, envoyant son corps contre le premier mur venu.

"Mais... pas sur moi !..."

La Wyvern eut un ricanement sournois.

 _"Parfait s'ils commencent à se trucider entre eux..."_ songea Kardia.

"L'idée me paraît bonne pour une fois, Zélos. Rappelle-moi de faire noter à Pandora à quel point tu peux être pervers lorsque tu t'y mets."

"Oh merci, Rhadamanthys Sama... merci."

 _"Mais quel lèche-bottes..."_ pensa Kardia.

Le Spectre en chef croisa les bras.

"Bien. Vite." fixant Kardia dans l'espoir qu'il exécute la peine de mort sur Calixa.

Zélos eut un rire odieux.

Kardia ne desserrait pas la mâchoire de rage.

"Hors de question !..."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oh mais c'est qu'ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre, ces deux-là... hu hu hu !..." intervint le voix de la Grenouille.

"Dois-je moi-même chercher la tête d'Athéna, larve ?" avec un signe du menton désignant Calixa et le sort qu'on attendait de Kardia.

"Vous ne..."

Le Scorpion bouillonnait - et c'était très mauvais signe. Faire sortir ainsi le flamboyant Kardia de ses gonds était folie...

"On se dépêche."

Calixa... Sanctuaire... et personne ne venait en aide à Kardia dans ce moment difficile ?

"Tu cherches tes précieux amis ? Nous avons ici un Spectre dont les talents pour camoufler le cosmos des intrus n'est plus à refaire..." amena le Crapaud.

"Tais-toi. Tu parles trop." aboya la Wyvern.

 _"Ah... c'était donc ça... et merde !..."_ jurait intérieurement Kardia.

La Wyvern se saisit violemment de Calixa qui laissa passer un cri vif.

"Lâche-la !"

Il balança le corps sans défense contre la poitrine du Scorpion.

"La fille ? ou le Sanctuaire ? tu choisis."

"Hu hu hu hu !..." jubilait la Grenouille.

Kardia plongea le regard dans celui, trouble, de Calixa. Tiraillé entre sentiments et devoir. Entre son coeur et sa raison. Entre son aimée et sa déesse.

Le regard du Scorpion bascula, couvert par les lourdes mèches de sa frange hirsute. Incapable de choisir...

Il était décidément le plus immature de sa caste.

"Je suis désolé, Calixa..." s'échappait comme un murmure de son être brûlant.

"Ca ne fait rien, Kardia... nous nous retrouverons par-delà les étoiles."

La main frêle vint passer une ultime fois dans la crinière sauvage, doigts tremblants.

"Je sais que tu fais ton devoir..."

Kardia se mordait les joues pour ne pas hurler tout en faisant de ses doigts une arme des plus tranchantes qui vint se planter dans la chair l'instant d'après. Elle s'affaissa contre lui comme dans une ultime étreinte.

"Hahahahaha ! brave petit pion d'Athéna !..." dansait la Grenouille, sous l'oeil blasé du Juge.

"C'était très émouvant. Quelques instants de poésie mièvre." ajouta ce dernier sans ciller, à son demi-plaisir.

Un courant d'air froid vint soudain geler un des Spectres puis un autre.

"Que..."

"De la compagnie." conclut le Juge qui soudain se mettait à revivre.

Kardia ne bougeait pas, tenant toujours contre lui le corps inanimé et sanglant de Calixa, tête basse. Un long sanglot lui traversait silencieusement l'âme.

"Comment est-il parvenu à passer, celui-là ?!" gémit la Grenouille en tentant de fuir, rapidement rattrapé par un souffle glacial venu lui prendre la cheville en étau.

"Enfin un peu d'animation." s'enthousiasmait le Juge, las du spectacle pitoyable précédemment offert par le Scorpion.

"Zélos ! Rhadamanthys ! Hadès Sama vous réclame." résonna soudain une voix de femme.

Le Juge grinçait des dents. Juste quand cela devenait intéressant...

Dégel arriva au moment où les silhouettes se dématérialisèrent. Il jura intérieurement puis son regard échoua sur Kardia qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Oh... euh..."

Pour la toute première fois, le Français perdait son verbe.

Kardia demeurait immobile.

Dégel s'en approcha pour s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Le coeur de Kardia saignait en plus de lancer. Mais le Scorpion, pris par sa peine, n'y prenait pas garde, faisant basculer le corps de Calixa pour la hisser sur ses bras, tout contre lui, sang venant tacher ses vêtements.

Dégel comprit qu'il était particulièrement attaché à cette victime, bien plus qu'à toutes les autres. Par délicatesse, il s'écarta pour laisser passer Kardia. Un court instant, il fut pris de l'envie de vouloir l'accompagner pour lui prêter une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer mais il n'en fit rien, laissant Kardia à sa peine.

* * *

Kardia se redressait, les mains en sang. Il venait d'enterrer lui-même le corps de Calixa sur la colline à l'herbe roussie. A présent, il se tenait debout devant l'amas de terre, le regard dans le vague alors qu'un vent épais se mettait à le gifler.

Un instant, il observa sa main en sang avant de serrer le poing, rage sourde au ventre.

Il sentit la présence proche d'un Or.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?!" sans se retourner vers son pair.

Le sifflement du vent fit écho à sa rage.

Faisant volteface, Kardia réalisa qu'il était seul. Décidément... son esprit lui jouait des tours !... noyé dans une tristesse sans nom, le Saint du Scorpion se laissa tomber à genoux devant le monticule construit de ses mains, permettant là de dévoiler sa détresse au grand jour. Puis vint la colère, stridente, durant laquelle il frappa à maintes reprises le sol terreux de ses poings endoloris, jetant des cris de rage, jurant vengeance à Calixa.

Un nouveau cosmos lui parvint.

"Quoi encore ?!"

C'était Sage. Le pope ne bougeait pas.

"Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Kardia."

Un rire affreusement dur vint cueillir les paroles du sage homme.

"Laissez-moi rire !... depuis votre trône, votre vision ne peut être qu'étriquée !..."

Sage ne cilla pas.

Kardia se redressa, remettant sa tenue en ordre.

"Votre grandeur n'aime pas frayer avec les joies et les peines du commun des mortels."

C'était des paroles amères. Sage le savait.

"D'ailleurs, j'vais vous dire : j'crèverai pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur ces enfoirés et leur faire payer."

"Je le sais." petit sourire.

Kardia stoppa à côté du pope.

"Et j'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour ça."

* * *

Kardia fut réveillé en pleine nuit par une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Les émotions, la tristesse venaient de mettre son coeur à rude épreuve et ce dernier irradiait douloureusement.

"Vas-y, te retiens pas surtout..." comme résigné, main se portant sur la poitrine. Il avait le sourire - un sourire sadique, notoirement masochiste. Puis la fièvre le gagna en quelques instants, lui faisant perdre conscience et délirer, arrachant ses draps dans des spasmes aigus, laissant passer des souffles tremblants. Au petit matin, alors que la crise passait, il se réveilla, lit trempé de sueur, complètement défait. Son sourire revint.

"Ma foi... tu en as bien profité à ce que je vois." en décollant sa lourde frange de son front suintant.

* * *

Du haut des gradins, Kardia observait Dégel au combat. Sa façon de virevolter gracieusement autour de son adversaire le fascinait. Le Saint des glaces était tout l'opposé de Kardia - l'un brûlant, l'autre glacé. Même physiquement, la délicatesse qui caractérisait les traits indéniablement nobles du Verseau, tranchait avec la face franchouillarde et mobile de Kardia. Verseau avait les traits figés ; on eut dit que même le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur eux. Kardia se frottait le menton, regard rivé sur le combat. L'adversaire se retrouva avec un bras gelé. " _Ouch ! ça doit faire mal, ça_." se dit Kardia "... _j'aimerai bien tenter quand même_." en se levant. "Hey ! ça te dit un petit face-à-face amical ?"

Dégel leva les yeux sur le Scorpion qui descendait les marches.

"Tu manques à ce point là d'entraînement ?"

"Tes techniques de glace m'intéressent." en sautant jusque dans la place "Bah, ne t'en fais pas !... je ne te latterai pas de suite." avec un large sourire humiliant.

"Oh, c'est vraiment trop de bonté !..."

Ce mec, il avait du répondant finalement. Kardia se mit en position. "Prêt ?"

"Ne le demande pas 36 fois !..." attaquant le premier, vif.

Scorpion esquiva.

"C'est vraiment tout ce dont tu es capable ?" en lançant la prochaine attaque, féroce ; coup qui effleura la joue du Verseau, prodiguant une entaille légère. Dégel frotta la joue d'un revers d'une main, cautérisant la marque par le froid. "D'accord. Pas de demi-mesure alors..."

"Bien remarqué, noble Sir !..."

Le combat était un régal. Il était rare que le Scorpion y trouve ainsi son compte.

A la fin, les deux adversaires étaient hors de souffle.

"Tu te débrouilles pas mal."

"Merci mais... le combat est terminé." visant la cheville de Kardia qui se recouvrit de glace.

Le Scorpion grimaça.

"Attends un peu !..."

La chaleur de son coeur eut tôt fait de faire fondre la prise de glace, irradiant dans tout son corps.

"Je vois."

"T'en perd surtout ta langue, oui !..."

Le combat reprit de plus belle, acharné.

Le Scorpion cala son dos contre la pierre de l'arène, regard fou.

Dégel était en nage.

Kardia finit par éclater de rire.

Dégel leva le sourcil gauche.

"Ben fais pas cette tête !... on remettra ça après le déjeuner." posant la main sur son estomac grognant.

Mais Dégel demeurait en garde.

Le Scorpion quitta l'arène, essoufflé mais ravi, estomac dans les talons.

A sa grande déception, le Verseau choisit de prendre son repas dans ses appartements, peu désireux de se mêler à la foule d'un réfectoire bondé.

"Il a vraiment des manières noblardes." constata Kardia avec un petit sourire.

Au moment de quitter la table, le Scorpion chancela. "Ah, la vache !... il ma gelé le pied jusqu'à l'os !... haha !..." Regard terriblement excité.

Une tape dans le dos le fit grogner.

"Eh vieux, viens, on va s'entraîner !..."

C'était Manigoldo et sa bouille réjouie à la perspective.

"Désolé, j'ai déjà un adversaire. Et il te vaut." lâcha le Scorpion, bien traîtreusement.

"Quoi ?" répondit le Cancer en clignant des yeux.

"Ouais, désolé."

"Peuh !... vraiment nul. Bon... il ne me reste plus qu'à aller dévaster quelques champs de roses. J'adore sa tête, à Albafica, quand je me pointe pour faire voler toutes les pétales de ses roses chéries !..."

"Ah ouais ? méfie-toi... il est bien capable de cacher quelques _Royal Demon Roses_ dans sa serre."

"Ca n'en sera que plus piquant !..."

"T'es irrécupérable, mec."

"Hahaha !"


	5. Intérêt

_Chapitre 5 : Intérêt_

"Vise un peu, Kardia ! personne ne s'installe à proximité du Verseau !... normal : il jette comme un froid !... hahahaha !" s'exclama Manigoldo.

"Dis donc ! Ton sens de l'humour est au zénith sur les coups de midi, à ce que je vois !..." nota Kardia.

"Héhéhé ! aujourd'hui on sert mon plat préféré, c'est pour ça !..."

"Je me disais aussi."

"Hey ! où tu vas ?"

Kardia s'installa sur le banc où était assis Dégel. Aussitôt, il sentit une froide morsure lui prendre la peau.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi ?..." questionna Dégel d'un ton poli, terminant son repas par une pomme.

"Rien. En fait, j'viens prendre le frais..."

"Tu as autant d'humour que ton ami, à ce que j'entends."

"Dommage que ça ne te déride pas... c'est l'effet froid qui fait ça aussi ?"

"Vu le niveau ridiculement bas de ta question, tu ne m'en voudras pas pour l'absence de réponse."

Kardia notait secrètement à quel point le jeune Verseau se tenait le dos droit, dans un port aussi altier que noble, cascade de cheveux disciplinés lui masquant le dos alors que Kardia avait tendance à se tenir légèrement voûté - ce qui se remarquait à peine vu la musculature plutôt avantageuse du Scorpion - et avait constamment les cheveux en bataille.

"Je vais te lancer un nouveau défi."

"Hmm... celui de m'oublier définitivement ?... il serait fort surprenant que tu sois capable de t'y tenir."

"Nan. Mieux que ça !... celui de te faire rire !..."

* * *

Kardia ne se départait plus de son sourire.

"Franchement, ça a l'air de te faire jubiler !... pourquoi, Kardia ?"

"Parce que ça c'est du défi, mon vieux !... en plus, on n'a pas du tout le même humour, ça va être chaud !..."

"Quelle perte de temps !..."

"Nan, au contraire !... imagine le roi des coincés se prendre le fou-rire du siècle !... pour une blague piteuse en plus !..."

"Mais c'est nul !... bon, le Pope a demandé à me voir, à toute !..."

Kardia s'installa sur une colline et se laissa tomber en arrière, mains derrière la tête, sourire figé sur le visage. "Ouais, c'est un beau défi."

* * *

Dégel regagnait son logis. La chaleur devenait insoutenable au plus fort de l'après-midi. Il quitta son haut d'un geste, le plaçant au panier pour le faire laver. Il tomba sur son lit, peau moite collant aux draps tièdes. Il observa jaillir de ses paumes ouvertes le froid bienfaisant, celui dont se nourrissait son cosmos. Il passa ses paumes le long de son torse avec un soupir satisfait. Sa peau se granulait à peine sous l'effet du froid tant il y était habitué. Et dire que ce n'était que le début de l'été...

Ses pensées revinrent malgré lui sur les paroles du Scorpion. Il eut un faible sourire.

"Bonne chance..." dit-il en français.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard :

"Yo, Kardia."

"Mani." continuant à marcher, armure revêtue, terminant son tour de garde.

"Mon frère, j'me baladais dans le village hier et voilà que je tombe sur un magnifique petit lot !... intéressé ?..." clin d'œil.

Le Scorpion tendit l'oreille malgré lui. "Pourquoi pas..."

"Okay. Je leur donne rendez-vous demain soir alors ?"

"Comme tu le sens."

"J'espère que tu seras plus enthousiaste le moment venu. Gaffe, hein, tu deviens aussi froid que l'autre Glaçon à lunettes."

Kardia saisit Manigoldo par le col, l'approchant de lui, regard se parant d'une lueur mauvaise. "Mesure tes paroles envers l'un des nôtres, Manigoldo."

"Hey ! mais ma parole, t'es pas clair !"

Kardia relâcha le Cancer.

"J'ai à faire." s'éloignant.

Dépité, Manigoldo regarda le Scorpion s'éloigner, main à l'arrière de son crâne. "Eh ben... ça craint vraiment, sérieux !..."

* * *

"Toc, toc." à la porte du temple du Verseau.

Dégel sentit immédiatement la présence particulière du Scorpion - son aura était un mélange confondant de chaleur intense et d'agressivité.

"Que me vaut l'honneur ?..."

Kardia s'installa sans y avoir été invité, cape sur le côté. "Visite de courtoisie."

"Etange. D'ordinaire, on ne recherche pas ma compagnie." rangeant quelques ouvrages sur l'étagère déjà fournie tandis que Kardia admirait la raideur exemplaire des cheveux ainsi que la silhouette svelte.

Le Scorpion haussa ses épaules hérissées de pointes. "Par cette chaleur, je me suis dit que le temple le plus frais devait être le tien."

"Il s'agit donc d'une visite intéressée."

"J'appelle ça joindre l'utile à l'agréable."

"Ma compagnie te serait donc _agréable_?..." surpris.

"Pas que !... le froid qui t'environne également."

"Tu pouvais très bien trouver son bonheur dans le bassin glacé des termes."

"Et y voir Aspros faire de l'exhibitionnisme ? non merci. Très peu pour moi."

Dégel eut un bref sourire, finissant par se retourner vers son hôte.

"Nan, sérieux, c'est très agréable chez toi." plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête, donnant une impulsion à la chaise pour qu'elle bascule d'arrière en avant.

"Eh bien, je vais en profiter pour te faire un peu de lecture."

Kardia fit la moue. "T'as décidé d'être désagréable ?"

"Pas du tout." avançant une chaise pour s'y installer.

Le Scorpion soupira. Bah, pendant que Dégel lui ferait la lecture, il pourrait toujours en profiter pour lorgner sur ce que le Verseau offrait malgré lui... cette perspective arracha un sourire terriblement carnassier à Kardia.

Dégel abattit son livre ouvert sur la tignasse couleur azur.

"HEY ! Ca va pas ?!" s'insurgea le Scorpion.

"Je ne sais pas vers quoi tes pensées vagabondent - et je ne tiens pas à le savoir - mais évite de les faire ainsi courir dans ma maison, s'il te plaît."

Le Scorpion bondit sur l'occasion. "C'est que... Mani m'a parlé de certaines filles du village qui demandent que l'on s'occupe d'elles."

Dégel haussa un sourcil.

"Ca t'intéresse ?"

Le Verseau prit place sur la chaise. "Je ne prendrai pas le soin de répondre."

"Toujours à te donner des airs de grand Sir là !..." moqueur, croisant les bras dans un bruit de choc doré. "T'as beau dire ce que tu veux, tu restes humain. Avec des besoins, des envies... comme tout le monde." certain de son fait.

"Que ce soit clair : je ne souhaite pas aborder la question avec toi, Kardia du Scorpion."

"Ce que tu peux être coincé, mon pauvre Dégel !... c'est fou, ça !... on dirait une nonne !... Vis, bon sang, sors un peu de ta coquille !... La vache, comment tu fais pour ne pas étouffer ?"

Dégel camouflait son visage derrière le livre ouvert, soupirant. "Discussion close. Une difficulté particulière avec ce terme ?"

"T'es vraiment un drôle de spécimen, tu sais ça, Dégel ?" presque amusé.

"Puis-je commencer ma lecture ?" agacé.

Kardia se laissa choir contre le dossier de la chaise, avant-bras sur le dossier. "Je t'en prie."

"Bien."

Dégel se mit à lire les premières lignes, dans un grec distingué ; les pensées d'un fameux philosophe grec. Le langage était si soutenu que Kardia n'en saisit qu'un mot sur deux. A mesure que les yeux couleur océan de Dégel avançaient dans les mots, quelque chose chiffonnait son esprit ; une idée persistante et... _dégoûtante_. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Lentement, le livre glissa, mettant à jour le visage aux traits nobles de Dégel. Il tomba sur le regard piquant de Kardia, braqué sur lui, l'envisageant avec cette lueur malsaine, envie au bord des lèvres.

Dégel ferma son livre en le faisant claquer, mettant un terme aux rêveries érotiques du Scorpion.

"Assez." se levant.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?"

"Tu es... _distrait_." pour demeurer poli dans les termes, rangeant l'ouvrage.

"Pfff ! n'importe quoi !..."

Cette mauvaise foi irritait Dégel !... "J'ai à faire."

"Tout à coup ? alors que tu voulais me faire la lecture !..." yeux plissés. "Et qu'as-tu de si urgent à faire ?"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Kardia." sec.

Kardia se leva en soupirant. "T'es vraiment un drôle de mec, tu sais ?"

"Cela fait au moins trois fois que tu le soulignes, je pense avoir compris l'idée."

"C'est pas que l'idée, hein !..."

"Au revoir, Kardia." sec, regard lui indiquant la porte toute proche.

Kardia quitta la demeure, sans prendre la peine de remettre la chaise à la place où il l'avait prise. Dégel s'en chargea. "Vraiment... aucune éducation !..." encore troublé par la sensation précédente. Ce foutu Scorpion parvenait à faire naître en lui des effets contradictoires. Dégel avait horreur d'éprouver ce genre de chose. Il avait été né et entraîné pour ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Et depuis que Kardia était entré dans sa vie, ce genre de sentiment ne cessait de déferler sur le Verseau... Comment Kardia, avec ses défauts cumulés, pouvait être la source d'autant de fascination ?... d'autant... _d'envie_?... Lorsque le terme se révéla à Dégel, ce dernier dut s'assoir tant il ne revenait pas de l'évidence qui s'imposait aussi vivement à lui. Dégel en eut des suées de stupeur. Non... non !... Pas un type comme Kardia !...

* * *

Rageur, Kardia shoota dans une petite pierre qui valsa jusqu'aux pieds d'Aspros.

Le Scorpion fit la moue.

"Kardia." accents supérieurs.

"Spros."

Au surnom, l'aîné des Gémeaux tiqua, regard dégoulinant de mépris. Il passa son chemin.

"C'est ça, barre toi. J'suis pas d'humeur." s'installant sur un rocher. Cette chaleur était accablante et étouffante. Il fallait se l'avouer ; la température était nettement plus appréciable dans le temple du Verseau. Kardia délaissa quelques pièces de son armure. Il se sentait comme un lézard qui prenait le soleil. Son regard bascula du côté du temple qu'il venait de quitter. Ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours supposé, Dégel était rudement fin, débusquant les sentiments des autres mais totalement incapable de les faire suivre des siens.

"Pfff ! Je vais t'enseigner, moi, Messire Dégel." se jura Kardia.

"J'espère que tu n'es plus de garde, Kardia." s'amusa le voix de Dohko qui s'installa à côté du Scorpion.

"J'en ai terminé avec cette corvée jusqu'à la semaine prochaine."

"Quelle chaleur insupportable, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais." bouche pâteuse.

"Il m'a semblé entendre que le grand Pope nous convoquera les prochains jours pour une mission de grande envergure."

"Peuh... le vieux a vraiment que ça à foutre, sérieux !..." pesta Kardia. "C'est pas comme si on avait un Sanctuaire à défendre, hein !..."

Dohko sourit. "Le devoir, Kardia. Le devoir."

* * *

Effectivement, le soir même, l'élite fut convoquée - en tenue s'il vous plaît ! - dans le Palais somptueux du Pope. Sage repassait ses troupes en revue. Kardia arriva en retard, évidemment !... Sage se contenta de sourire tandis que Dégel avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Kardia tira la langue à son attention.

"Nous avons décelé une activité intense de Spectres dans une région du Sud de la France."

Ouh, ce n'était pas la porte à côté !... Une minute... France, France... mais oui ! le pays natal de Dégel !... Kardia manqua d'en taper des mains, suppliant mentalement le Pope de l'y envoyer avec Dégel. Dégel fut évidemment nommé. Le moment que Kardia choisit pour s'imposer. "Je pense que nous ne serons pas trop de deux."

Dégel ouvrit de grands yeux.

Sage s'installa pour présider.

"Puis-je me permettre ? Je suis à même de gérer seul la situation." argua Dégel.

"Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Dégel !... Tu as entendu comme moi : une activité intense !..."

"Je pense surtout qu'il te manque ce qu'il faut pour cette mission : le tact."

"Explique." croisant les bras.

"Ta façon d'agir d'abord et de réfléchir à tes actes ensuite." terriblement méprisant.

"Je sais être très discret quand je le veux !..." ronchonna Kardia.

"Là n'est pas le problème, Kardia." butté.

"Dégel." intervint Sage. "Kardia a raison. Allez-y à deux."

"Bi... bien, Grand Pope." avec une légère révérence, regard braqué sur le sourire triomphant de Kardia. C'était dans la poche !...

* * *

"Alors... on part demain. Pas aux aurores, s'il te pl..."

"Ecoute moi bien, Kardia, car je ne le répèterai pas deux fois : le Grand Pope en a décidé ainsi mais je ne cautionne pas du tout ta prise d'initiative. Tu vas m'handicaper plus que de m'aider !..." coupant copieusement la parole au Scorpion, index levé.

"Peuh ! Mais nan, Dégel !... Je t'éviterai de te salir les mains."

"Pas un mot de plus, Kardia. Sois prêt demain pour 5 heures."

"Hey ! on avait dit pas aux aurores, mec !..."

* * *

Dégel poireautait depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure !... Kardia allait l'entendre !...

D'ailleurs, en parlant du Scorpion, le voici qui montrait enfin le bout de son dard : petits yeux, cheveux en bataille et cape à moitié attachée aux épaulettes.

Dégel croisa les bras, regard furibond.

"Ca va, ça va... j'ai fait au mieux, hein !..." dit Kardia avec un geste las.

"En route. J'espère que le bateau ne quittera pas le port sans nous. Pressons le pas."

Rien. Pas un mot échangé durant le trajet. Kardia semblait somnoler en mettant un pied devant l'autre.

* * *

Chance ! au port, le navire était toujours à quai !...

Les deux émissaires embarquèrent de justesse.

* * *

Kardia se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois, posant sa box. Sa nuque était d'une raideur atroce !... il la fit craquer d'un mouvement sec puis se massa, paupières à moitié ouvertes.

Dégel le fixait avec sévérité. Et ça se disait l'élite d'Athéna !... Le Verseau secoua la tête, paupières closes.

"Ah mais ça va, hein, c'est pas comme si je m'étais vraiment loupé !..." grogna Kardia.

"La ponctualité est une chose essentielle, Kardia."

"Gnagnagnagna !" avec la moue d'un gamin que l'on réprimande. "Tu sais que les personnes aussi parfaites que toi sont vraiment épuisantes. Nan, j'suis sérieux !..."

"Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que j'accepte que tu m'accompagnes. Tu ne vas m'attirer que des ennuis." posant sa tête contre la traverse en bois, regard fixant le plafond de la cabine.

"Trop tard pour avoir des regrets, mon vieux." avec un sourire affiché.

"Tu es... exaspérant, Kardia. Exaspérant." soupira Dégel.

* * *

"Kardia ! veux-tu cesser ?!" gronda Dégel.

Un ronflement accentué répondit au Seigneur des Glaces.

Dégel plaça son oreiller sur sa tête, couinant d'agacement, maudissant le sort qui l'obligeait à partager la même cabine que Kardia.

* * *

Kardia se réveilla - tardivement certes - frais comme un Scorpion !... Il s'étira un long moment, au moyen de bâillements bruyants et exagérés.

A côté de lui, Dégel affichait de belles poches sous les yeux, ce qui lui valut une immense tape sur le dos de la part de Kardia. "Dis donc ! qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cette nuit pour avoir des cernes pareilles ? Y'a pourtant aucune distraction sur ce navire !..." amusé.

Dégel dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se ruer sur Kardia et lui arracher les yeux.

"Une mauvaise nuit."

"Je vois. Le tangage !... ça m'a fait la même chose la première fois que j'ai pris la mer." venant placer ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je monte à bord d'un navire, Kardia."

"Oh, bon, alors disons que tu as un peu de mal à t'acclimater."

Dégel se pinça l'arête du nez, soufflant mentalement pour maîtriser ses nerfs.

* * *

La mer se démonta en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, faisant claquer des vagues énormes contre la coque, menaçant tout le navire.

Kardia rattrapa in extremis le mousse qui faillit passer par-dessus bord. "Plus de peur que de mal, pas vrai ?"

"Je vais l'attacher au mât !" jura le second.

"T'inquiète. Je garde l'oeil sur toi." lui assura Kardia.

"REPLIEZ MOI CES VOILES AVANT QU'ELLES NE SE DÉCHIRENT !" hurla le capitaine.

"Je m'en charge." dit Kardia, grimpant à vive allure sur le mât afin de rabattre la voilure, quasiment suspendu dans le vide.

Une embardée frappa le navire et Kardia faillit lâcher prise, jurant dans un grec châtié.

Dégel assistait à la scène, yeux plissés, se demandant où Kardia avait appris à être aussi agile !...

* * *

Ils regagnèrent la cabine. Le vent sifflait encore, menaçant.

"Quel temps !..." pesta Dégel. "Cette tempête va nous ralentir."

"Arriver en un seul morceau me paraît déjà pas si mal !..."

* * *

La mer s'était enfin calmée et tout le monde était à pied d'œuvre sur le pont.

Kardia humait la brise marine, bien placé sur la proue. "Dis donc, Dégel, la France, c'est comment ?"

"Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Kardia."

Kardia se cura poétiquement l'oreille droit de son auriculaire.

Dégel fit la moue, dégoûté, mais finit par sourire devant la nature simple du Scorpion. Après tout, qui était le plus idiot ici, à s'embarrasser de règles, de bienséance ?...

* * *

"Terre !"

Kardia se précipita comme un gosse, à la proue, fixant le paysage. Ainsi, c'était donc cela, la France ?...

"Ça a l'air sec. Comme la Grèce."

"Le Sud de la France, certes, Kardia. Plus tu monteras au Nord, plus ce sera verdoyant." assura Dégel.

"Moi qui voulais voir du pays !..."

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme." trancha Dégel.

"Peuh, évidemment, quand on ne sait pas s'amuser !..."


End file.
